


The Belt

by a_r_reeves



Series: The Box [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Laboratories, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Robot Sex, Science Fiction, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Showers, Verbal Humiliation, Water Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_r_reeves/pseuds/a_r_reeves
Summary: Many things struck him at once. He wasn't in his own bed. The lights--all LED in sleek pale sterility--were all on, and bright enough to make him flinch when he opened his eyes. He was on a small twin bed in an unfurnished room. There was a single door, and a long window the kind they had in an interrogation room.





	The Belt

It was nearly midnight when he returned to the warehouse and the technician was the first thing he saw when the box released its pressure around him. He couldn't get himself to stand--he was too fucked out. His lips were swollen, throat raw, ass abused and still dripping, and his cock... His cock was harder than it had ever been before.  
"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." The technician, now in a jumpsuit led him to the showers. Felix wobbled at his side, cock dripping relentlessly, cum running down his thighs.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

His throat was too sore to speak. He'd been told this would happen. His ass... his ass just felt loose, wet, sloppy. And his cock ached. He could feel his heartbeat in his cock. He remembered reading about this in the orientation materials. It was temporary. They would monitor him until he was well rested and prepared for his leave--or another job. Reading about the 'side effects' had made him so hard he'd immediately began to jerk off. Experiencing it was even better than he'd imagined.

The warm water was a relief, though the technician's gloved hand sweeping a soapy sponge over his body made his nerves scream and flinch--but all Felix could do was whimper, and wiggle. 

"Settle," came the gruff voice at his back, as the soaped sponge moved over his cock, and he cried out again. "Settle." There was an edge to the voice now. "Sit."

The command left Felix puzzled--but soon enough the technician was moving his naked body into a chair fitted to the wall. His legs were being maneuvered up, into... footrests. Stirrups, he realized. His legs were spread, supported, and all he could do was slouch there.

He screamed when a sudden, focused stream of water was focused at his spread asshole, thighs jolting. "Stay still, or I'll have to restrain you." That sent chills through him, but it was enough to make him obedient as the water returned to his ruined ass. 

"That's right. They did a number on you. Bet you loved it." He closed his eyes as the shower head focused tight on his asshole. He could feel some of it spray right inside him before dribbling out again.

"Please," he cried, though he wasn't sure what he was asking for until he felt one of those gloved fingers push deep inside him. He clamped down and bucked his hips. 

"Loose," was all the technician said as he added two more fingers and aimed the stream of water at his puckered entrance. "Nasty... might have to retire you early."

Felix sobbed out a moan as he did his best to clench around those fingers. Desperation was finally beginning to overwhelm shame and he grasped at his cock, crying out as he began to stroke. But just as soon as his cock began to pulse with excitement, his hand was smacked away.

"Don't do that nasty shit around me! I'm trying to do my job and you're tryin' to get off. People get reported for less, kid." Felix's hands dropped to his side, and his cock only throbbed harder. He shrieked when the jet of water was aimed directly at his cock head. And then that gloved hand maneuvered his cock so that the jets of hot water shot right at his tortured slid. 

He screamed, kicked into the stirrups and came harder than he'd ever cum in his life. He came so hard it hurt, it felt like a punch to the gut as he emptied himself, cum washed away just as quickly. He only felt his heartbeat and the pounding of water as darkness swallowed him up and pulled him under.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The smell of cleaning supplies was what struck him first. It smelled sanitary. And then the warmth and softness of the bed below him came after. His own bed at home was stiff, hard, and his sheets were thin to make up for how hot his apartment got. It was pleasantly cool everywhere outside the sheets.

His first movement brought memories of the previous day. His throat was sore. He swore he could still taste cum in the back of his throat. He was exhausted.. and his ass felt... full. That wasn't right. He gripped something hard--but yielding. And when he moved he almost expected to feel someone at his back. But no one was behind him. Whatever was inside him was... somehow inside his underwear. 

Felix groaned as his hands sank--but before he could feel for his ass, he felt the metal. Something sleek and metal--warmed by his body--was wrapped around his hips.

Many things struck him at once. He wasn't in his own bed. The lights--all LED in sleek pale sterility--were all on, and bright enough to make him flinch when he opened his eyes. He was on a small twin bed in an unfurnished room. There was a single door, and a long window the kind they had in an interrogation room. 

Panic had begun to seize him, when the thing in his ass moved. That made him scream, jump, and then claw at the object between his legs. Upon further inspection it was some sort of... metal underwear device--sleek and stainless steel that moved between his cheeks to force whatever was inside him inside. His cock was forced flat, totally contained.

Something moved against his cock, and he screamed again. It felt like a tongue, and then a throat. Like he was being sucked off, teased, with no one there.

"No... please.." he could feel himself getting hard. And the thing in his ass moved again. "Fuck," it was beginning to thrust, thrust inside him vigorously, enough to make him pant and take to his hands and knees as he began to thrust into the mouth on his cock and the.. thing in his ass. 

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

'Subject 9: 5/19/23: 3:01:18: 9 becomes conscious. 9 appears panicked. Pupils dilated, heartrate: 120bpm, rising. 9 sits up in bed. 9 remains in bed / 3:02:44: 9 has taken to breeding position, hands and knees (spread), head down, and has begun swaying hips. heartrate: 130bpm. 9 is sweating, becoming very vocal (No. Please. Fuck. Fuck me. Yes. Fuck. Oh Fuck.) / 3:45:49: 9 is no longer verbal (see recording E42 for vocalisations). heartrate leveled out at 100bpm. 9 appears fully flushed, sweating, monitoring for dehydration. 9 remains in bed, laying down, teeth beared, appears to be weeping. 9 is subject to 2 gauge catheter and level 9 vibrations. 9 is dilated 3 inches, penetrated 14. Prostate and ejaculate measurements to be determined.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

A/N: ;o I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Any requests for particular kinks are welcome, I'm having fun with this series, though I may branch off in a new direction for a bit! Let me know what you think! Thanks!


End file.
